In Your Dreams
by Inu-Baby
Summary: HEY! I'm back with the Next dream! And this time it's Miroku! For all you true Miroku lovers out there!
1. Default Chapter

In Your Dreams  
  
By: Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: I'm supposed to be studying for these really big tests, but I got bored so I decided not to. This is just a random fic. If you want more chapters for different characters just review. and for all you people that want to read the next chapter of 'My' then you'll just have to wait! Well, please enjoy!! R&R!! This is for true Inuyasha lovers!! (Like me!!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
  
In Your Dreams: Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha caresses your cheek with one of his clawed hands. He starts to kiss you all over.  
  
"I love you," he says. You love the way his voice sounds in your ear.  
  
"I love you too," you coo back to him. He purrs as you rub the back of his white furry ears. You love it when he purrs for you. He holds you in a tight embrace and kisses you passionately. You see his ears perk up and you know that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching. You feel so warm in his embrace. You never want him to let go of you. But unfortunately, he does. You see a blush crawling on his beautiful face.  
  
"Is that all?" Miroku called out. "No sex? No nothing?" You hear a bonk and automatically know that Sango has bonked Miroku on his head for his perverted behaviors.  
  
"Um. you guys can continue your business. We'll leave you two alone now. Heheheh.," Sango goes off dragging an unconscious Miroku and an interested Shippo. You blush at what Sango said. You see Inuyasha walking toward a lake nearby. You follow him. You see him sitting near the water's edge and sit next to him.  
  
"I love you. Do you love me?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yes, I love you very much," you say to answer his question.  
  
"Then, can we be mates? Forever?" he asks in a serious tone.  
  
"Yes, always, forever," you say while leaning against his shoulder. He leans down to kiss you when.  
  
Suddenly, YOU WAKE UP!! You notice that it was only a dream, and you were kissing your Inu-plushy. You get up to see that your little brother was at the doorway making kissy kissy noises. Then you thought to yourself, 'Why would Inuyasha like me? He's only an anime character. But I wish he came to life. IN YOU DREAMS!'  
  
~~##~~##~~ END ~~##~~##~~  
  
A/N: wow was that stupid. okay. if you actually like this and want other characters. please review and ask. R&R!! 


	2. Sesshoumaru Vs Naraku

In Your Dreams  
  
By: Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: WAHAHAHA!! I actually decided to do another chapter!! Well, sort of like a chapter. This is dedicated to Cassandra Sisenta or A.K.A. Krey-Zey. It's not exactly how you wanted it. but Naraku will prevail in favor of you. ^-^ I'm sooo happy! Well, here it is!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Shannon- Hehehehe, thank you! ^-^  
  
Neo Violet- Thank you! Well, here is the Sesshoumaru one. Except it's not like you wanted, at least I don't think it is. Please enjoy!  
  
inuyasha- ^-^ thanks! Well, here's another chapter for you! Except it's Sesshoumaru this time!!  
  
LyekkaBaby@attbi.com- Thank you so much!! I appreciate your comments! ^-^  
  
Sabrina Black- I'll do Miroku next time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
  
In Your Dreams: Sesshoumaru vs. Naraku  
  
You find yourself walking out in the forest to wash your face clean of all the dirt and grime. As you go along the stony path, you notice a wind pass by fiercely. You walk a little faster so you can get to the stream quickly and leave quickly. You get to the stream and wash your face, when you finish drying your face off, you see someone in the stream with long, silver hair. You gasp as you turn around to see his lovely face hidden in the darkness of his hair.  
  
"What do you want?" You ask him with your voice all shaky.  
  
"I have come to claim you as mine," he said, his voice like a flowing river. Without warning, he picks you up by his tail, which was fluffy and nice to touch, and took speed into the air above the trees.  
  
After about an hour of flying, he abruptly stops. You feel as though something is not right and look around him. You see a man in an ape or baboon like pelt, you can't tell which (A/N: cuz I don't remember if it was ape or baboon), waiting for both of you to stop. He did not show his face. But he did say something.  
  
"You will give her to me, Sesshoumaru." So that's what his name was. He had never told you his name, for an unknown reason (A/N:actually I just forgot to put that up there, and was too lazy to go up there and change it. I know. I'm lazy). "If you know what's right for you," he said in a venomous voice.  
  
"I will not give her to the likes of you. And she is mine to keep only. I will destroy you. She is my mate." Sesshoumaru said, pulling out his sword.  
  
"You have made a big mistake because I, Naraku, (A/N: sounds like Sesshoumaru ne?) will not allow you to have her!" he says. But he does not get out a weapon. Instead he has a swarm of bees around him and had taken his pelt off. You notice that he has long black hair, framing his masculine face. You see his reddish eyes glowing with anger. But he is very handsome too. You suddenly wonder why these two men are after you. Before another thought enters your mind, Sesshoumaru drops you on the cold hard ground and charges towards Naraku. 'How RUDE!!' Is your thought right as you butt hits the hard ground. You definitely root for Naraku. He's a lot better too.  
  
"You will die, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Not until I kill you first."  
  
The battle was a long one. You wait there, watching them, enchanted, as they go back and forth. Each making a blow harder than the one before. Suddenly, Naraku gives Sesshoumaru a hard blow to the chest. Sesshoumaru decides to retreat. He is already very hurt and needs to recover.  
  
"I shall kill you later, Naraku." Sesshoumaru says, right before disappearing on his cloud. (A/N: He rides a cloud right? Or does he just float?)  
  
"Now, you are mine." With this said, he picks you up in his strong arms and takes you away to his castle. You hold onto him tightly as he goes at top speed. Once you get there, he sets you down gently on a futon that was obviously set up, expecting you.  
  
"I've been wanting you for a while now. I've been watching you. I didn't want Sesshoumaru to take what was mine. You are mine. I will not let anyone take you away from me." He approaches you quickly, and kisses you fully on the lips. You give into the wonderful feeling. His tongue licks your neck and then.  
  
Suddenly, YOU WAKE UP!! You notice that instead of Naraku kissing you, your cat was licking you! ACK!! STUPID CAT!! You jump up and suddenly wish that Naraku was real so that you can be with him all the time. Then you think, 'Why would Naraku like me? He's just an anime character. I think I definitely watched too much anime last night.'  
  
~@~@~@~ END ~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: Well, I guess that was okay. This is for all the Naraku fans. Personally, I don't craze over Naraku and quite frankly, I don't really like him too much either. Well, REVIEW!! I know this took me a long time. but I promise the next one will be ready soon. And I promise. SOON!!! THANKS!! ^___^ 


	3. Miroku

In Your Dreams  
  
By: Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: Well, I don't think I got as many reviews as I would like... but I guess that's okay... and here's the next chappy to In Your dreams!! ^_^ I got it out sooner than I've ever had!! And this is for the peeps who wanted Miroku!! ^_____^ ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
In Your Dreams: Miroku  
  
You walk over to the hot spring with your best friend, about to take a nice bath. But you know better than to just get in, because you know that lecherous pervert is out there watching you. You wonder if Miroku will ever stop groping you, but you know you like it. Suddenly, you hear some rustling behind a bush. You know it's Miroku, so you throw some pretty big rocks toward the bush. You hear the familiar thunking noise. You know it's safe to get into the water now, so you do so.  
  
"Ahhh~, this water feels so good! I think I could stay in here forever!" You exclaim.  
  
"I know! It's so refreshing! And no one to bother us." Kagome says, sighing. You both wash your bodies clean of the sweat and dirt from walking and fighting.  
  
"Well, I'd better get back before Inuyasha beats up Shippo." Kagome says, while getting out.  
  
You nod and say, "I'll stay here for a while more. I'll be at camp soon." You tell her. She nods and goes back. You relax a little more and come out of the water. You get dressed and lay down, stomach side, on a rock just before going back. Suddenly, you feel a hand sliding down from your back to your butt. You immediately get up and turn around to smack him.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
And of course, you smack him as hard as you can for groping you. You make sure that he's not dead and you start to head for camp. But before you can turn around, he grabs your hand. You love the feeling at how he holds your hand. But you try to take your hand back. He obviously doesn't want to let your hand go, because he held a tight grip on it.  
  
"Miroku," you say dangerously, "do you want to let go of my hand now?" You see him gulp, but he doesn't let go of your hand.  
  
"My dear, this beautiful hand keeps you here with me, and if I let it go, then you'll leave." He says sweetly. You practically melt at his voice and the words he says to you.  
  
"Hmph!" is all you can say. You don't want to admit that you don't want to leave. He figures this and pulls you into his lap. You gasp at this quick gesture and immediately try to pull back. But his firm grip tells you that he won't try anything.  
  
"Stay with me, if only for a minute." He whispers quietly in your ear. You say 'okay' so quietly that he has to strain to hear you. You melt in his arms and put your arms around his neck.  
  
"Miroku...," you whisper.  
  
"Yes, love?" he asks. You blush as your insides melt as he calls you his love, his sweet loving voice, ringing in your ear.  
  
"I...I... lo-love... you...," you whisper, blushing madly.  
  
"I love you too. Always." You feel your heart flutter as he says this, and you hug him. As your tight grip on him loosens, he brings your face closer to his, and he kisses your lips, just a slight touch at first, but getting deeper. It was your first passionate kiss. You both pause for a breath, as you go for another kiss...  
  
YOU WAKE UP!!! You suddenly see that you were kissing your Miroku poster right next to your bed. You turn around and see your mother in the doorway, looking at you strangely. But turns around and goes downstairs, saying nothing. Then you think, 'Ugh... this has got to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life!! My mom saw me kissing my Miroku poster!! Oh well, it was all worth it... *sigh* but why would Miroku ever like me? He's only an anime character...'  
  
~~##~~##~~ END ~~##~~##~~  
  
A/N: So? How was it? I liked it!!! ^__^ I thought it was cute! Well, please review... and the next one is going to be a Sesshoumaru one!! I hope you like that one too!! 


End file.
